1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to downhole actuation tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
It is often desirable to actuate a downhole tool such as a packer, plug, valve, or test device, after placing the downhole tool in a desired location in a well. Typical prior art devices require a separate intervention run using a tool, such as a mechanical actuator run on a slickline or an electrical actuator run on a wireline. Other intervention tools require a communication link to the surface, such as a hydraulic or electrical control line run in with the tool.